garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Manga
Manga is the eleventh episode of Garo: The Makai Flower Synopsis A struggling manga artist named Seiji Kawabata sells his soul to the Horror Caricajuan so he can regain the fame he had decades ago. The Horror gives him the power to absorb the artistic talent of other mangaka by devouring them. Seiji goes on a killing spree so that he can be the number one manga writer in Japan. It is up to Raiga to put Seiji's Makai King manga and his Horror ambitions out of print for good. Plot Summary A mangaka named Seiji Kawabata is struggling with his staff on the first chapter of his new weekly manga and they are already past the deadline to publish it. Once it is completed, one of Seiji's assistants, Tanaka, asks for a word with him and says that he is quitting, as he has submitted his own manga to the editors that will be serialized. Tanaka then feints an apology to Seiji and then insults him by saying his work is lame and he is a worthless has-been, knocking him on the floor. As he falls into despair, Seiji hears all the criticisms he has faced from editors and coworkers over the years in his mind and then grabs an ink pen as Tanaka walks out, preparing to stab him as time suddenly stops around him. A voice comes from the pen asking if he hungers for talent, Seiji says that he does and then the pen then acts as a Gate for a Horror to enter his body. Seiji then appears in front of Tanaka and uses his pen to turn his assistant into a manga drawing, devouring him and absorbing his talent. When the other assistant, Suzuki, returns, he is surprised to find his boss has completed a new manga to submit to the editors in just one night called Makai King and stating that he fired Tanaka when asked about his whereabouts. Makai King hits magazine shelves and starts to become popular. While walking down the street, Mayuri gets curious at what all the kids are reading at a local magazine stand and walks up to read Makai King. She asks Raiga if manga is something humans have read since ancient times, to which he says no, it is something from the modern era and is published weekly or monthly. She says the reason she asked is because the drawings have ancient Makai scripture in them. A confused Zaruba recognizes it as the ancient written language of Horrors, this information compels Raiga to investigate. At the publishing office, Seiji is asked to wait on his boss for a meeting, who appears and congratulates him on having the #2 best manga in reading polls. Seiji is shocked he isn't #1 and asks who is better than him, to which a mangaka named Ozaki appears and his editor congratulates Ozaki on his long running best seller, a moe magical girl manga called Licky Lick Candies. The editor is gushing over his star writers success, much to Seiji's disgust and envy. An editor walks in and tells Seiji's boss that a fifth author has gone missing and they cannot get a hold of them. After the meeting, Seiji then follows Ozaki into an elevator and devours him. On a rooftop, Crow is watching Raiga from afar, impressed that he has noticed the Horror so soon. Olva asks if he is going to help, to which the knight says he has more important matters to deal with and leaves. Seiji is using the stolen talent of artists to help him work, when Suzuki walks in. He asks Seiji to see a rough draft of a manga he is working on and gives him a manga that was in storage, Ninja Rin. Seiji says that manga is something he drew as a child, he then goes into his backstory about how he was a lonely child who loved to draw manga. One day, the kids at his school saw his manga and they all had fun reading it, the sight of them being happy made him want to be an artist. Suzuki then says that the Ninja Rin manga is like the origin of him, which causes Seiji to snap. He stomps on the manga and tosses it aside. Seiji then rants about how the manga industry isn't some fairy tale, authors and artists have to lie, cheat and backstab just to get recognition. He then looks at Suzuki's rough draft and plans on eating him to steal his talent, only for Raiga to appear. Raiga asks to see Seiji about a manga idea, which distracts him from eating Suzuki to ask about Raiga's idea. Suzuki leaves after serving tea and Raiga proposes a manga about Garo. Seiji says he hates heroic stories and Raiga barbs him by asking if it is because he will be defeated in the end, then uses his Madou Lighter to confirm Seiji is possessed. Mayuri then enters the room and says that the Horror is not one of the Nine Seal Horrors. Seiji tries to dodge the issue by saying that Hero manga do not sell any more and the modern readers prefer death, grim settings and stories of hatred. Raiga says that art and stories reflects the authors soul. Seiji replies that he talks like he has an idea of what he is talking about. Seiji then uses his pen to draw a sword, which materializes into a real sword and attacks Raiga. The two fight and Mayuri gets ink all over one of the manga pages, Seiji tries to kick her for messing up his art but Raiga blocks him, the artist then runs out the window to try to escape and Raiga chases after him to the roof. Raiga finds a barrier in place around the building, explaining why he did not get orders from the Watchdogs about this Horror, they could not detect it. Raiga then sees a drawing of the heroine from the Licky Lick Candies manga begging him to save her, but it was a trap set by Seiji, as the drawing attacks him. Raiga cuts it down and then evades kakatana sound scribbles that Seiji summons, only for Seiji to summon a whole army of manga drawings to attack the knight. Mayuri finds Ninja Rin on the floor and begins reading it. Raiga uses one of the the drawings attacks against the paper helicopters and then grabs a paper bomb, destroying all the drawings. Seiji reveals that he let Raiga into his office so he could draw a special manga, titled The Death of a Makai Knight. Seiji becomes Caricajuan and Raiga changes into Garo. Despite Raiga's best efforts to fight Caricajuan, whatever happens in the manga panels seems to then happen in real life. They almost get to the last panel where Garo will be killed, but Raiga gets an idea and uses the ink that got on his sword to smear the last page, making the ending of the magic manga undefined and allowing Garo to win. Seiji writhes in agony as the Horror is sealed, claiming that Raiga destroyed his soul by destroying his manga. Raiga says stolen art has no soul put into it. Mayuri arrives and says to Seiji that Ninja Rin was good and that she liked it. Seiji then briefly realizes what he had done and what he was before all this happened and cries regretfully before his body dissolves into ink and disappears. Raiga reads Ninja Rin and says he finally understands something his mother once said: "The most important thing is the feelings you put into your artwork". Raiga then leaves the Ninja Rin manga on the place where Seiji died and both he and Mayuri walk away. During the credits, Mayuri is reading Makai King when Gonza appears. He seems interested in the manga and asks Mayuri if he can read it. She hands it to him and before long, walks off with it, much to Mayuri's disappointment. She then starts having chest pains and stumbles towards the fireplace mantle, eating something in a black tin case which causes her pain to stop. Mayuri then tries to catch her breath as the pain subsides. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Some of the manga creations that Seiji makes are expys of other copyrighted characters. This may be to further emphasize that Seiji is simply stealing other peoples talent and ideas for his own personal gain. **Makai King's titular character resembles Akira Fudou aka Devilman and transforms into a demon much like Go Nagai's character. **The monster holding a train: Godzilla **A small monster that shoots electricity: Pikachu **A boxer: Ashita no Joe **A giant robot: Its design resembles the robots of Ken Ishikawa, creator of Getter Robo Errors *''to be added'' References